


give you my wild

by waywardprentiss



Series: hannigram inspired by folklore [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, References to Canon-Typical Violence and Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss
Summary: "Are you alright?" Hannibal asks after they spend a minute of washing dishes in silence.Will smiles. "Yeah."He accepts the next plate from Hannibal and starts drying it. "It's hard to believe sometimes that this is real. That you gave me a child."
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: hannigram inspired by folklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	give you my wild

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by taylor's lyrics so you'll recognize lines from "peace" in this because that's literally the whole point so all credit of those lines to miss swift

Hannibal wakes up to the sun shining through the windows of their bedroom. He blinks a few times, adjusting to the brightness. 

He untangles his arms from the sheets to stretch them above his head. He lets out a groan before his arms come down and his fingers meet cold sheets.

Suprised, Hannibal turns away from the view of the Atlantic Ocean outside their Spanish Villa to find the bed empty beside him.

He sits up looking around the room to see Buster watching him from the corner of the room. The dog's tail starts flapping against his bed once he sees Hannibal is awake.

When they left the country, Will insisted on bringing at least Winston and Buster with them and could Hannibal really deny him now?

He pauses for a moment, listening for any sounds coming from downstairs.

Once he recognizes two very familiar voices, he tosses the sheets back.

He passes by Buster and gives his head a quick rub.

He makes his way across the room to grab his robe from the bathroom. After taking a minute to wash his face and brush his teeth, Hannibal follows the sound of his two favorite people down the stairs with Buster trailing behind.

The sight he's greeted with is one he's gotten used to seeing over the last eight months.

Abigail is sitting at the breakfast bar cutting up fresh fruit and looks up to smile at him as he steps into the doorway.

Hannibal smiles back as he comes up behind her to kiss the top of her head. "Good morning, Abigail."

"Morning, Pop."

He smiles fondly down at her as he steals a strawberry from the bowl she's been putting the diced pieces into.

She shakes her head at him as he looks up to meet Will's gaze.

Will's turned away from the stove at his voice and Hannibal can smell the meat from their last hunt cooking behind him. 

"Good morning, dear Will." He says softly as he comes around the counter. 

Will gives him a small smile as he steps right into the other man's space. Grasping Will's elbows lightly, Hannibal places a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning." Will hums against his lips when they break apart before giving him another slow kiss.

"I'm suprised you're up." Hannibal says as he moves his hands to wrap his arms around Will in a loose embrace. "And cooking at that."

Will smirks at him. "I had a good teacher."

At that, Hannibal leans in for another kiss.

"Is that why the meat is about to burn?" He whispers against Will's lips.

Huffing, Will smacks his hip and turns back to the stove. "Feed the dogs, would ya?"

Hannibal chuckles and winks at Abigail, who's been watching them with a fond but slighly exasperated look, before moving to the other side of the kitchen to gather the dogs' food.

Winston gets up from where he was laying in the corner and finally greets Hannibal as he fixes their food into their bowls.

Buster is wiggling so hard at his feet that the dog's tail is slapping Hannibal's leg and the man has to calm him down before he can set their bowls down.

He goes over to the sink to wash his hands. 

After placing the dish towl on the hook, he walks up beside Will giving him a playful look before moving him aside to plate the meat and eggs himself. 

Will shakes his head at him and goes over to the fridge to get a pitcher of juice.

Hannibal brings the plates over to the table to the right of the kitchen while Abigail follows him with the bowl of fresh fruit.

When Will sets the pitcher down, they all settle in and start eating.

After he's taken a bite of the meat, which is cooked perfectly, he throws Will a satisfied look. "My compliments to the chef."

Will gives him a knowing look before tipping his glass in Hannibal's direction.

"Did the two of you come up with something for us to do on your day off while you let me sleep in?" He asks taking another bite.

"We figured we'd go into town for lunch and look in a couple shops before going down to the Bay this afternoon."

Hannibal looks between them with amusement. "The two of you spend all week on the water and you want to spend your day off there too?"

Will smiles into his glass as Abigail sighs.

"That's with tourists. Now, we have the time to focus on our own catches."

The pride in Will's voice is visible. "You're doing great already. You'll be fly fishing like a pro in no time, Abigail." 

She gives him a small smile. "Maybe we'll finally convince Hannibal to give it a go."

He's met with identical grins and he shakes his head at them. "I'm afraid that's your department, my dears, not mine."

"More of a stalk than a lure kinda guy?"

The sudden serious switch in her voice comes at no suprise to him these days.

He wipes his mouth with his napkin. "That I am."

She nods in acceptance before focusing back on her food.

He glances at Will. 

The two of them share a look full of understanding and Hannibal sees the same emotions of family and belonging that he feels himself reflected back in Will's eyes.

A whole conversation in a slient glance that only two people who understand each other so completely like they do could experience.

The rest of their meal is enjoyed in content silence.

As they gather up their plates, Abigail says. "I'm gonna take the dogs out for a walk."

Hannibal sees both dogs perk their heads up as Will takes her dish from her hands. "Okay. Be careful."

She rolls her eyes at him but kisses Will's cheek when she passes him. "I will, Dad."

They watch as the moment her hands touch the leashes at the door, Winston and Buster jump up from the kitchen floor and race over to her.

Hannibal takes the plates from Will's hands and brings them over to the sink as the other man watches Abigail hook up the leashes and lead the dogs out the door.

Will joins him at the sink a moment later.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal asks after they spend a minute of washing dishes in silence.

Will smiles. "Yeah."

He accepts the next plate from Hannibal and starts drying it. "It's hard to believe sometimes that this is real. That you gave me a child."

Hannibal looks up from the sink at the reverent tone of his voice.

"We chose this family together, Will."

Will smiles down at the plate in this hands before placing it, now dry, in a cabinet above him. "Yes, we did."

He turns around to lean back up against the counter. His eyes are off in the distant and Hannibal can't look away from him.

"But you." He stops, taking a second to smile before meeting Hannibal's eye.

"You let me see all that you are. All of the dark, beautiful, wild thoughts that exist in you."

Will takes a step closer to him. "Because I accepted that, you gave me Abigail. A child. Something I didn't realize I wanted until the moment you gave it to me."

Hannibal dries his hands off quickly before meeting Will the rest of the way and sliding his arms around his waist.

"I'd do anything for you, Will. Give you anything you wanted. You need only ask for it."

"I know." Will says softly. "We've been through so much. I know whatever comes next, we'll face it together."

Hannibal nods. "I'll sit with you in the trenches if it comes to that."

A look of contemplation passes Will's face. 

"You must know, dear Will, that if you're standing with me," He gives him a rueful smile. "The rain will eventually come."

"I know." Will says again, his voice a bit harder this time. His hand comes up to squeeze Hannibal's arm. "I'm ready for that, too."

Hannibal leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Good."

-

The weather in Spain is gorgeous this time of year. Warm enough but not so hot as to where Hannibal feels like he's melting. 

They spent the rest of the morning around the house before heading into town for lunch. 

They find a nice little outdoor café and Hannibal pretends not to notice both his husband and daughter feeding scraps of their sandwiches to the dogs laying at their feet.

After lunch, they make their way in and out of half a dozen boutique and antique shops.

In a small tourist shop, while Abigail is browsing a rack of necklaces, a row of postcards catch Hannibal's eye.

He finds one that has a gorgeous view of the Bay and picks it up before second guessing himself.

After paying for it and the small pendant necklace Abigail picks out, the two of them step out back into the streets.

They meet up with Will who's a few yards away letting the dogs sniff around.

"Hey." Will greets them with smile. His dark aviators compliment the new tan of his skin well and Hannibal thinks he's never looked more gorgeous than he does when he's in the sun.

"What'd you guys get?" He asks motioning to the bag in Hannibal's hand as Abigail takes Buster's leash from him.

Abigail tells him a bit about her necklace before Buster pulls her attention elsewhere with the need to sniff around a bench up ahead.

"And you?" He asks Hannibal as they follow Abigail and Buster with Winston content on his leash beside Will.

"A postcard for Bedelia." Hannibal notices a couple not so subtly making out under an awning up ahead. "For when we leave."

Will nods.

He follows Hannibal's line of sight and lets out a chuckle. "Quite a show those two are putting on."

Hannibal moves a step closer to him as they pass by the young couple and lets his hand brush the back of Will's.

"So it would seem." Is all he says with a quirk of his lips.

Will nudges his hand back, smiling.

They've made a point to hold back on the PDA while they've been here. They get enough stares being obvious outsiders as it is, there's no need to add anymore unwanted attention.

The people around them don't know what he and Will do in secret, to each other or otherwise and the thought of that sends a thrill down Hannibal's spine. 

-

They find a secluded spot on the Bay later in the afternoon.

Abigail helps Will take out all of their equipment from the car while Hannibal takes out the basket of food he's packed for the evening.

He sets up a spot further up the beach and Hannibal spends most of the night observing the two of them.

He flips open his notebook and starts drawing the scene of Will with an arm around Abigail, helping her cast a line.

Buster settles in bedside him after a while seemingly content to watch the two of them as well.

When they come back from the water with their cooler full, Hannibal's moved on to drawing Buster licking his paw beside him.

"I knew he was your favorite." Abigail exclaims, catching a glimpse of his notebook as she settles down on her own blanket beside him.

"If we're basing that off of who I draw the most." He says with a smirk in Will's direction. "I think we all know it's not Buster who's my favorite here."

Will looks up from drying Winston off to give him a smile.

He shoos Buster to get up and lay at their feet with Winston so he can settle in beside Hannibal.

"I love you, too." Will says smirking while going through the basket and handing Abigail her container of leftover pasta from the other night.

Hannibal hums as he moves to put away his notebook before catching Will's hand in his.

He brings his hand up to kiss Will's knuckles softly before grabbing his own leftover container from the basket.

Will leans back further on their shared blanket beside him and Hannibal thinks to himself that this is as close to peace as he'll get.

After they finish eating and Abigail is down by the water again with the dogs, Will sits up, leaning on an elbow to look down at him.

"So," he says softly. "The postcard."

Hannibal lifts a hand to tuck a curl behind Will's ear. "Yes. That last hunt was a little too close for my liking."

Will leans into his hand briefly. "Where will we go this time?"

"Wherever we want." Hannibal pulls him in for a kiss and after they break apart, Will lays down against his side.

They spend the next couple minutes trading slow kisses until Hannibal pulls back to murmur against Will's lips. "Is this enough?"

"For what?" Will questions softly.

"Is it enough that I could never give you the peace of mind of a permanent home? That we'll have to move our family around every couple of years because of me, because of what lives in me?"

Hannibal tightens the arm he has around the other man's shoulder and drops his eyes down to look at Will's mouth. "Will that be enough for you?"

"Hannibal." Will says and his eyes snap up to meet his.

"That thing that lives in you? It lives in me too. In both of us." Will says with a nod in Abigail's direction.

Hannibal looks over at her kneeled down in the sand with Buster and Winston splashing in the waves.

Will moves to grip the back of his neck, pulling his gaze back to him. He reaches up to run his fingers through Hannibal's hair.

A moment passes before his eyes are filled with a seriousness Hannibal hasn't seen in a very long time.

"I never asked for peace."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from taylor swift's song "peace"


End file.
